


How the Other Half Lives [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Dom Percy de Rolo, Dom Vex'ahlia (Critical Role), Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Floor Sex, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Self-Discovery, Sub Percival "Percy" de Rolo, Under-negotiated Kink, c01e094-e095 Timeskip (Critical Role)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22231264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "How the Other Half Lives" by sabinelagrande."Percy knows what he likes. He thinks so, anyway."
Relationships: Percival "Percy" Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III/Vex'ahlia
Kudos: 7
Collections: Podfic Bingo





	How the Other Half Lives [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sabinelagrande](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/gifts).
  * Inspired by [How the Other Half Lives](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11085252) by [sabinelagrande](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande). 



Length: 15:30  
Download (right-click and save) as a [LQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/how%20the%20other%20half%20lives.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/how%20the%20other%20half%20lives%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Oh BOY are my Vex and Percy voices rusty. Used to fill my "kinky", "new kink" and "read a friend's fic" squares for podfic_bingo. Thanks to sabinelagrande for having blanket permission!


End file.
